


Out of the house.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, short fic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Harry has been sick all week, and Niall is here to help.





	Out of the house.

“I really don’t want to go walking tonight.” Harry huffed where he was cocooned on the couch. Still moping around since he had just missed the most festive week of the holidays. Not only had it been their best friends annual party, there were two work parties and charoling that he would claim was ‘not his thing’ and then every year get really into it. It was a miracle he wasn’t missing the family christmas that happened in a couple of days. 

“Harry.” The voice was pointed as he looked up trying to pull his best sulking face. There standing was his husband, who had been waiting on him hand and foot the whole week. Niall looked good, dressed in his nice dark denim jeans boots already on and a knitted pull over on. 

“You look hot. And I’m a pure mess.” Green eyes lingered on the figure walking towards him and settling on the couch beside him. Arms wrapping around and giving him a squeeze. 

“Lover. You’ve been cooped up sickly all week. I get it.” Fingers where running through his hair soaking up all the attention the same as a needy sunflower soaking up sunray’s. Nodding his head, yesterday he had finally gotten his voice back. 

“But. I promise you, it’s going to make you feel better.” 

Harry pulled the covers fully under his chin and contemplated the idea. He had not been out of the house in days. And that morning was the first time he had showered in a while, so maybe his husband was right. “Hmm… Okay.” 

Dramatically untangling himself from the blankets and groaning as he got up. Getting a smack on his backside yelping and shuffling quicker to get changed. 

Wrapped up in scarfs, toques and mittens. Hands holding onto each other tightly as they walked along the pavement. Turning down the block at the start of the neighborhood that was fully decked out in Christmas lights. Every house and fence had lights lined up looking quite magical in the winter night. It actually did make him feel better, his head felt less fuzzy and the soft lights made it feel like a true wonder land. 

Getting round the end of the street deciding to head back on the other end. Swaying their hands, smiling when Niall would point at a light he liked. “This is great Ni.” Dropping the olders hand and moving to put his arm around his back as they walked closer. 

“Agreed.” Feeling an arm around his shoulders as they walked back towards their place. “Let’s get you home.” As the snow had started up walking home it felt like the best way to start off another week of holiday fun. Harry smiled as nice as the walk had been, being back in bed with his husband was the best cure for having to spend a poorly week at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick one tonight. But thanks for joining. 
> 
> Day 22/30


End file.
